Siebzehn
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: An seinem 17. Geburtstag erhält Teddy Lupin einen Brief von seinen Eltern ...
1. Vorwort

Diese Geschichte entstand für den Wettbewerb „Post from the other side" in einem HP-Forum.

Aufgabe war es, einen Brief der Eltern an ihr Kind zu schreiben, der diesem ausgehändigt würde, falls die Eltern nicht überleben.

Ich habe mich für einen Brief von Tonks und Remus an Teddy entschieden.


	2. Siebzehn

„Siebzehn … endlich siebzehn …"

Wie ein Mantra flüsterte Teddy Lupin diese Worte vor sich hin, während er dem Gesang der Vögel lauschte und in den Garten blickte, der sich im Licht einer frühen Morgensonne langsam rot färbte.

„Siebzehn …"

Noch in diesem Jahr würde er die Schule beenden und dann …

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich in die Knöchel.

„Siebzehn und … Auror!"

Vor zwei Wochen hatte er seine Bewerbung an das Ministerium geschickt und wartete seitdem mit zunehmender Ungeduld.

Seine schulischen Leistungen waren mehr wie gut, sie waren überragend. Viele seiner Lehrer verglichen ihn mit der legendären Hermione Granger, die ebenfalls eine beeindruckende Karriere im Ministerium vorweisen konnte.

Nein, nicht das ließ ihn ungeduldig nächtelang durch die Wälder streifen, raubte ihm den Schlaf, ließ ihn mit jedem und allem hadern.

Seine schulischen Leistungen würden ihn geradezu als Auror prädestinieren – wäre da nicht seine Herkunft.

Sein Werwolfsblut.

Nur wenige seiner Mitschüler ließen ihn das je vergessen: dass sein Vater ein Werwolf war.

Dass Remus Lupin selbst in Hogwarts gelebt und gelehrt hatte, dass er als Held gestorben war … wen interessierte das noch nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten des Friedens und Vergessens.

Wenn auch die meisten den Namen „Voldemort" nur noch aus dem Geschichtsunterricht kannten – sofern sie es schafften, bei Professor Binns wach zu bleiben – so war doch der Name Lupin untrennbar mit dem Begriff „Werwolf" verbunden.

„Siebzehn …"

Wären da nicht Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus … und vor allem Victoire – er hätte sich schon längst selbst aufgegeben.

Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Gedanken an Victoire, ihr langes weiß-blondes Haar, ihre ozeanblauen Augen, ihren roten Mund, ihre zärtlichen Hände, ihre verstohlenen Küsse …

„Siebzehn …"

Das bedeutete auch, dass er erwachsen war.

Bald schon würde er Victoire die Frage stellen; die eine Frage, die ihn noch mehr bewegte als seine beruflichen Möglichkeiten.

Gedankenverloren drehte er den kleinen silbernen Ring mit dem funkelnden Diamanten in der Hand – in ihm lag nicht nur sein gesamtes Erspartes, sondern auch seine Zukunft, sein Glück, sein Leben.

„Siebzehn …"

Das Rauschen von Flügeln holte Teddy aus seiner Meditation.

Zwei Eulen kamen auf sein Fenster zu; fast schien es ihm als würden sie um die Wette fliegen, sich darum balgen, wer als erste bei ihm sein und ihren Brief abliefern dürfe.

Nur wenige Minuten später hielt Teddy zwei Pergamente in der Hand.

Eines war von Victoire.

Sie gratulierte und sagte ihm in zärtlichen, blumigen Worten, wie sehr sie sich auf die heutige Party im Garten seiner Großmutter freue.

Teddy las den Brief immer und immer wieder – nicht nur, aber auch, um sich nicht dem zweiten Pergament widmen zu müssen.

Schon als er die große braune Eule gesehen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass dieses nur vom Ministerium kommen konnte.

Die lang ersehnte Antwort.

Doch, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, war sie zu schnell gekommen.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: das Pergament enthielt eine Absage – er, Teddy Lupin, Sohn eines Werwolfs, würde kein Auror werden.

Mittlerweile war der Garten in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht.

Teddy hörte seine Großmutter in der Küche rumoren, bald würde sie ihn mit einem heißen Kaffee wecken.

Er legte den Ring wieder in die kleine Schachtel und verstaute sie, zusammen mit Victoires Geburtstagswünschen, im Geheimfach seines Schreibtisches, in dem sich bereits ein ganzes Bündel von Briefen befand. Seine Freundin war eine eifrige Schreiberin.

Das Pergament des Ministeriums hatte er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt.

Öffnen oder nicht öffnen? – das war hier die Frage.

Schließlich schloss er die Augen, zählte langsam von Zehn an rückwärts und erbrach das Siegel.

In dem Pergament war ein zweites und ebenfalls versiegeltes eingerollt.

Er las das erste Pergament:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Lupin,_

_Ihre Eltern übergaben mir kurz vor der letzten und entscheidenden Schlacht gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser den beiliegenden Brief mit der Bitte, diesen an Ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag an Sie zu übersenden, falls sie (Ihre Eltern) nicht überleben würden._

_Nymphadora und Remus Lupin haben ehrenhaft und tapfer für die gute Sache und gegen die schwarzmagischen Kräfte gekämpft und sind als Helden gestorben. Es ist mir daher Ehre und Pflicht zugleich, ihren letzten Wunsch getreu zu erfüllen._

_Zu Ihrem Geburtstag übermittle ich Ihnen – auch im Namen des Ministeriums – meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche._

_Ergebenste Grüße_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister für Magie_

Ungläubig betastete Teddy das zweite Pergament. Es war sichtlich älter, aber immer noch gut erhalten. Vorsichtig erbrach er das Siegel und blickte auf die verblasste und ihm so unvertraute Schrift.

_Liebster Teddy,_

_Hogwarts ist angefüllt mit ängstlichem Warten._

_Es ist uns als könnten wir die Spannung ergreifen, wenn wir nur die Hände ausstreckten._

_In wenigen Minuten wird der Kampf beginnen._

_Die nächsten Stunden werden darüber entscheiden, wie wir leben, was wir sein werden._

_Freie Menschen in einer freien Welt, in der Andere das Recht haben, anders zu sein? In der wir dem Werwolf, dem Vampir, dem Muggle-Geborenen, dem Anderen die Hand in Freundschaft reichen?_

_Oder Sklaven, geknechtet von den selbsternannten „Reinblütern", die doch nichts als Hass, Terror und Unterdrückung kennen?_

_Wir haben uns ein stilles Fleckchen in einem Gebüsch etwas oberhalb der peitschenden Weide gesucht. Sicher kennst Du diesen Ort – bei den Schülern ist er beliebt für die ernsteren Rendez-Vous._

_Das heißt: Du wirst diesen Ort sicher kennen, wenn wir gesiegt haben._

_Und wenn wir keinen Erfolg haben?_

_Nun, wir erlauben es uns nicht, darüber nachzudenken._

_Wir sind nur wenige, aber es geht doch um so viel: um unsere Freiheit; das Recht, anders sein zu dürfen, unser Leben selbst zu gestalten, unsere Freunde selbst zu wählen, zu lieben …_

_Wenn wir Erfolg haben, wird das alles so selbstverständlich für Dich sein, dass Du mit diesen Worten wohl nur wenig anfangen kannst._

_Wir sind nur wenige, und sicher werden nicht alle den Kampf überleben._

_Du bist jetzt ein erwachsener Mann._

_Das bedeutet, dass Du Dich mit den unangenehmen Dingen des Lebens auseinandersetzen musst. Auch in Deiner Welt wird es noch Bosheit, Hass, Gier, Neid und Tod geben. Und doch brauchen wir diese negativen Emotionen, um das Gute erkennen und leben zu können._

_Wir hätten Hogwarts verlassen können. Niemand zwingt uns, zu kämpfen._

_Dann würden wir jetzt mit Dir Deinen siebzehnten Geburtstag feiern und Dir – wie es gute Tradition ist – die Uhr überreichen, die ein Zauberer bekommt, wenn er die Schwelle in die Welt der Erwachsenen überschreitet._

_Aber wir könnten Dir nicht in die Augen sehen._

_Wir könnten Dir nichts über Ehre, Freundschaft, Tugend und Mut beibringen, weil wir diese Ideale verraten hätten._

_Wir wären Feiglinge._

_Es wird bislang nur wenige Stunden in Deinem Leben gegeben haben, in denen Du nicht wütend auf uns gewesen bist, weil wir nicht für Dich da waren._

_Wir haben nicht an Deinem Bett gewacht, wenn Du krank warst; wir haben Dich nicht in den Arm genommen, wenn Du schlecht geträumt hast; wir haben Deine Erfolge nicht feiern und Dich nach Misserfolgen nicht trösten können._

_Wann auch immer Du uns gebraucht hast – wir waren nicht für Dich da._

_Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist, was wir Dir hinterlassen: eine Welt ohne die Bosheit Voldemorts, ohne den Fanatismus seiner Todesser._

_Eine Welt, in der Du ein erfülltes Leben führen kannst – eines, das es sich zu leben lohnt._

_Die Freiheit, Deinen eigenen Weg gehen zu können._

_Die Todesser rücken vor, die Kämpfer sammeln sich._

_Es gibt so Vieles, was wir Dir noch sagen wollen; jetzt wird es unausgesprochen bleiben._

_Eines jedoch sollst Du wissen: wir lieben Dich._

_Seitdem wir Deine Bewegungen zum ersten Mal gespürt haben, warst Du unser erster Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen und unser letzter vor dem Einschlafen. Für Dein Glück wäre uns kein Weg zu weit, keine Last zu schwer und keine Anstrengung zu hart gewesen._

_Auch deshalb haben wir uns entschieden, hier zu bleiben, zu kämpfen und – vielleicht – auch zu sterben._

_Für Dich, für Deine Freiheit, für Dein Glück und für das aller Menschen, die in unserer magischen Welt leben._

_Vielleicht verstehst Du uns nicht, aber sei gewiss: wir werden Dich immer lieben und über Dich wachen._

_Noch einmal lass uns Dich in den Armen halten_

_Deine Eltern_

_Tonks und Remus_

Teddy las den Brief wieder und wieder.

Er hatte seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt; sie waren gestorben als er noch ein Baby war.

Trotz der vielen Fotos auf dem Kaminsims und den Erzählungen seiner Großmutter hatte er sie nie wirklich sehen können; es war ihm, als wären sie Gestalten in einem diffusen Nebel.

Zwar begleitete er seine Großmutter immer zu dem schlichten Grab, zwar legte er immer seinen Arm um ihre gebrechlichen Schultern und ließ sie um ihr einziges Kind weinen, zwar las er immer die Inschrift auf dem verwitterten Stein – „Gekämpft, gestritten, gehofft, gelebt" – doch bedeutete es ihm nicht wirklich etwas.

Aber jetzt, an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, tauchten sie aus dem Nebel auf – sie waren da gewesen, es hat sie wirklich gegeben, nicht nur auf Fotos, einem Grabstein und Erinnerungen.

Sie waren aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen – wie er.

Sie hatten gehofft, geliebt, geträumt, gefühlt – wie er.

Die Schrift verwischte unter den Tränen, die aus Teddys Augen rannen und auf das Pergament tropften.

Endlich konnte er um seine Eltern trauern.

Endlich konnte er weinen.


End file.
